This invention relates to tie racks for preknotted ties. Such racks have been made in the past as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,345 to Van Dusen. However, the Van Dusen tie rack has a small tie-holding capacity and a need exists for a preknotted tie rack that can hold a substantially large number of ties and can be conveniently suspended within a clothes closet.